


I only came for the dancing

by ofshipsandswans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: It’s Robin and Regina’s wedding; Killian is late, Emma’s not happy and Henry likes cake.





	I only came for the dancing

There were a lot of advantages, Emma would argue, to being Regina Mills’ friend.

The lavish dinner parties with the expensive champagne notwithstanding, Emma had come to admire Regina for her determination; building her own empire in a male-dominated world.

Though admittedly, “friend” was a term Emma used in the loosest sense. The two women couldn’t be more different, though they both had a stubborn streak that could rival the best of them.

And then, there was Henry. The main force keeping the Mills and Swan women in each other’s lives but Emma had to admit, there was a sense of comradeship which had developed from a mutual fondness for Henry.

It still didn’t explain why Regina had given Emma the enviable task of bridesmaid.

And that was something none of them saw coming. Regina Mills marrying Robin Locksley, the person she’d swore up and down she wouldn’t be within spitting distance of.

C'est la vie, no?

Robin had proposed, Regina accepted and Emma found herself thrown head first into wedding planning. Seven months, a whirlwind of white dresses, cake tasting, flower arrangements, the hen-do from hell and Emma was ready to fling herself off the window ledge, stiletto heels and all.

Not to toot her own horn, but she had the wedding planned to a T, thank you very much. Regina would’ve had her head otherwise. (There was that one incident with a broken ankle and a missed dress-fitting that no-one wanted a repeat of.)

No, that wasn’t the reason why Emma felt like pulling her hair out.

It was more to do with the fact that tall, dark and absent hadn’t graced the congregation with his presence, leaving Emma floundering last minute and cursing Killian Jones to the moon and back.

He was the fucking best man.

The _best man_.

And he was nowhere to be seen.

Emma stood anxiously by the alter, checking her wristwatch, praying that Jones would show up on time.

_Five minutes till D-Day_ , Emma thought sourly.

She fiddled with her bouquet, muttering expletives under her breath that would surely have her expelled from the Church.

Four minutes.

_Please, please, please, please, please._

Three minutes.

_Dammit Jones._

Robin stood awkwardly, shuffling on his feet, the very picture of nerves. He gave Henry, the ring-bearer, a small nod, his small chest puffing out with pride.

Emma chanced another glance around, eyes peeled for a shock of black hair and baby blue eyes.

Two minutes.

Among the curses she spat at Jones and the hoping his ass wouldn’t be late, Emma sent a prayer for her soul.

One minute.

The organ player took a seat, and the first chords of _Here Comes the Bride_ rang out through the hall, the flower girls awkwardly shuffling down the aisle, dumping most of the petals in one go and swinging their empty baskets as they skipped the rest of the way.

Robin looked around, confusion on his face as he noticed his lack of best man, turning questioning eyes on Emma. She was just about to protest that it wasn’t her fault.

And that was when the subject in question burst through the doors, the gathered guests standing for whom they expected was the bride, a hum of confusion as they took in the man by the doors.

Killian Jones, in all his windswept hair glory, was bent over and breathing heavily, cheeks and ears tinged pink as he held up a finger as if to quieten the guests. “I made it,” he wheezed.

When he caught sufficient breath, he sprinted down the aisle, throwing a quick thumbs-up at Henry and grinning at Robin.

His timing was impeccable as just then, Regina walked down the aisle, her arm looped through her father’s and looking as regal as ever. Her train trailed behind her, hair immaculately styled complete with long veil and a reserved smile on her face as she looked at her groom. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, as Regina hadn’t seem to notice the less-then-ideal picture of the best man.

As the couple read their vows, Emma glared at Killian, making sure he knew that this wasn’t over.

* * *

The rest of the wedding had gone smoothly, the interruption by Jones the only hiccup in an otherwise perfect affair. The reception was held in the Ritz Hotel and Emma sipped her drink, watching with amusement as Henry bounced around by the cake, practically drooling at the sight of it. She’d managed to snap a few quick photos of her son in his suit, knowing that as soon as it was time for cake, it wouldn’t stand a chance.

She caught Killian by the open bar, nursing a drink of his own. Emma cleared her throat, catching his attention.

“Swan!” He grinned, leaping out of his chair.

“Jones.” She nodded, keeping her face neutral.

“It’s quite the shindig this.” He gestured with his glass to the reception, the music playing from the small orchestra (jeez, Regina didn’t spare any expense), coloured lights lighting the dance floor and general chatter filling the air.

Emma hummed, eyes raking over the man next to her. He squirmed under her gaze and she silently admitted that she enjoyed it.

He coughed, clearing his throat. “Ahem, would you believe it, my flight got delayed and I had to change on the plane. Let me tell you, it’s no small feat dressing into a three-piece suit in the confines of an airplane lavatory,” he finished, voice rising in pitch as he tried to sell his story.

Emma raised an unamused eyebrow, betrayed by the fact that her lips tugged into a smile. “You’re lucky Regina didn’t see you. I’m sure she would’ve had something to say about that.”

He scratched behind his ear, a sheepish smile on his face. “Aye, seems I dodged a bullet there.”

They were cut off from further discussion as Henry excitedly announced it was time for cake, digging into his own piece with gusto. Emma took a slice, biting back a moan at the heavenly piece. Those cake tastings were damn well worth it. She was taken aside by Regina, who had changed into something more suited to dancing.

“Thank you, Emma,” she said sincerely. “I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.”

Emma almost choked on her cake. Regina’s thank you’s were a rarity, and that was when she didn’t always mean them. The bride pulled her in for a quick hug, before turning to attend to the other guests. “Oh, and if you see Jones, tell him I want a word.”

* * *

The next time Emma saw Killian she knew that Regina had got to him first. He motioned for another drink, downing the rum in one go. He looked like a naughty school kid who’d been given a thorough talking-to by the principal, face contrite.

“How bad was it?” Emma asked, sliding into the seat next to him, resting her cheek in her palm as she faced him.  

He shrugged. “Could’ve been worse. Though I dare say we’ve reached the bodily threats stage of our relationship.”

Emma laughed, clutching her stomach as she gasped for breath.

 "I take offence at that, Swan! You know how terrifying Regina is.“

Emma wiped the tears away, clearing her throat. "Hey, you bought that on yourself, buddy.”

Killian looked resigned, swirling his drink in the glass.

“Did you have to come in like that?” she said, breaking the silence that had descended on them.

Killian swallowed the last of his drink, smacking his lips and turning to her. “Like what?”

“Like you were a movie hero or something, charging in at the last second to stop the wedding of your beloved.”

He leaned in close, and she could smell the rum on his breath. “Don’t tell Regina that, love. I’m sure she’s already thinking I plan to steal Robin back.” He winked.

Emma snorted, quirking an eyebrow and tilting her head. Killian sighed. “If you must know, I did try the back entrance but the sodding thing was locked. Who the bloody hell locks the back entrance?” he exclaimed in indignation.

“Ah, that would be on Zelena’s request. Something about keeping the riff-raff out. Her words, not mine.” Killian gave her a look. “Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t know you’d be so late!”

Killian shook his head, muttering. “Zelena…I should’ve guessed. I swear that woman has had it out for me since the moment we met.”

“Must run in the family,” Emma mused, raising one shoulder in half a shrug. She swung her stool around, leaning her elbows back on the bar top and watching the crowd.

Killian groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, before following suit. Henry was barrelling towards them; his tie crooked, shirt covered in frosting, and bare-footed. He’d be exhausted by the time they got home but it wasn’t a school night so she allowed it.

“Mom! Come dance!” Emma took his small hand in hers, her other hand reaching to take off her heels.

If there was one thing she knew about a sugar-fuelled Henry, was that he had crazy amounts of energy.

“Hi Killian.” Henry waved.

“Hello lad. You did wonderful today.” Killian winked.

Henry beamed, cheeks pinking under the compliment. He tugged on Emma’s hand, and she shot Killian an apologetic smile as she let herself be pulled by her 10-year-old, twirling with him on the dance floor. Her cheeks hurt by the time the music had slowed to something mellow and Henry’s jaw cracked in a yawn.

“Alright, kid. Time for bed.”

Henry opened his mouth to protest but was betrayed as he yawned again. “’M not sleepy,” he lied, eyes drooping.

“Sure you aren’t,” Emma drawled, rolling her eyes. Emma led him upstairs, the rooms in the hotel rented out for the event. She swiped her key card, quickly making sure Henry brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas before kissing him goodnight. He was out like a light before his head hit the pillow.

She smiled softly, switching on the bedside lamp before locking the door behind her and making her way back downstairs. She’d left her heels by the bar, but couldn’t find it in herself to regret it, her feet aching after wearing them all day, the soft carpet feeling amazing under her bare feet.

Although her son had dozed off, the reception was still in full spring, and it probably would carry on until the daylight hours. Emma cringed at the thought. She was only running on a few hours of sleep and she should’ve taken the opportunity to sleep when she took Henry up.

Emma groaned, making her way over to the tables, and slumping down on a chair. Of all the misfortunes, Zelena was there, looking completely sour-faced, scowling at the newlyweds as they danced.

Emma had heard that Zelena’s relationship hit the rocks mere days before the wedding, and she would’ve felt more sympathetic had the sister of the bride not also been strung-up, unhelpful and spiteful (the Mills sisters’ feuds were biblical and Emma got caught in the crossfire when Zelena discovered she wasn’t to be a bridesmaid) throughout the whole planning.

Still, not even a vengeful sister (no matter how hard she tried) could ruin what was ultimately a successful wedding but Emma was feeling the effects, the buzz of the day wearing off and leaving her drained. She leaned forward, rubbing at her temples. Maybe she would go back up. She stood, looking around for Regina–wasn’t she just dancing with Robin?–not wanting to go AWOL without the bride knowing lest some last-minute disaster occur whilst she dozes away.

She turned, knocking straight into Killian. “Sorry,” she murmured, hand resting lightly on his chest to keep her balance. “Hey, you didn’t see where the bride went?” she asked hopefully.

Killian nodded, jutting his thumb over his shoulder. “Went that way, with Robin. I wouldn’t disturb them right now if I were you, Swan.”

Emma screwed up her nose, not wanting to think about that. “Ew,” she said aloud and Killian laughed.

Behind them, Zelena scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes. Emma glared at her, though her cheeks flushed when she realised she hadn’t removed her hand. Before she could, Killian took hold, leading her to the dance floor.

“No,” she shook her head, her words slurring slightly. “’M sleepy,” she said in an almost-exact repetition of Henry’s earlier protest.

“One dance.” Killian pouted, pulling her flush against his chest, “A slow one,” he compromised.

Emma was too tired to protest further, resting her head on his shoulder. If she was a bit more awake and a bit more alert, this kind of intimacy would have her running for the hills. As it was, she was exhausted and it felt _nice_ , Killian’s arm warm around her waist as he hummed to the music, making her doze even more.

She lifted her head, a lazy smile on her face. “If I fall asleep, you better not leave me.”

He grinned, “Can I carry you bridal style?”

Emma shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder again. “Yeah, sure. Whatever,” she mumbled.

“Why Swan. I’d be delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
